Sober Gamzee Drabble
by AmayahUchiha
Summary: An already sober Gamzee finds Tavros' body, and he decides to make himself a rainbow. Rated T for sober Gamzee language.


Gamzee had nothing to say. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Cry or something? Crying wouldn't get him anywhere, the fuck was he thinking? The frown he couldn't suppress felt pretty bad, too. Shit man, he almost felt bad, until there was this weird, giddy, rush of glee, infinite times better than the side-effects of supor pie. The rather mentally disturbed, not to mention sober, Gamzee Makara merely crouched himself down beside the body seeping with brown, a wicked grin settling itself on lips painted in messy gray.

"Well isn't this sad? ISN'T THIS MOTHERFUCKING SAD, MOTHERFUCKER?!" Vivid purple-and-yellow optics glared down at the body sprawled out before him; the gaping hole in the chest of the male a reminder that Vriska had to motherfucking _pay_. Whether it was for killing the shitblood before he could, which most of the voices screeching and honking madly in his head demanded it was, or for killing his motherfucking Tavbro, that guy he thought he had red feelings for, and smashing his heart, which one lonely, small voice told him, he wasn't sure. All that mattered is that all the shitfucking lowbloods needed to die. Especially her. He was higher than her - he was higher than all of them. They needed to make his motherfucking rainbow. He'd have a shrine - _yeah_ - a motherfucking shrine for all their perfect motherfucking heads, and their blood would paint his wicked pictures. He needed that blood, he _lusted for_ that blood.

Incoherent babbles of words, honks, screams, laughs, and jumbled colors spewed through his mind, keeping him company as he sat beside Tavros' body, pulling the corpse into his lap and staring down, silently, at him. "Tavros, I motherfucking can't believe it. YOU WEREN'T AS MOTHERFUCKING STRONG AS US, MOTHERFUCKER. Maybe if you had gotten a backbone, you wouldn't have gotten into this shit. BUT ISN'T THAT WHAT I WAS MOTHERFUCKING MEANT TO MOTHERFUCKING BE HERE FOR!? Looks like you're stuck in the shithole. BUT ISN'T THAT MOTHERFUCKING GOOD FOR A SHITBLOOD LIKE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER?!" He glared sharply at the bull-horned adolescent cradled in his arms. It was like he was hearing shit, you know? Stuff all up in his think pan, sloshing around in there. He could all up and hear them telling him how good he was doing. Praising him for wanting this blood so badly. _Urging_ him. But most of all, he heard this, like, familiar ass sobbing. It took him a second, but once it clicked in his now-clear mind, Gamzee knew it was Tavros.

"What did you say, brother?" Nothing. No words, just faint whispers of his deceased friend's voice, echoing in his mind. Things he could grasp for only seconds, before they slipped between his fingers. When he said them, they made sense, but then they disappeared. "SPEAK THE MOTHERFUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER, I CAN'T MOTHERFUCKING HEAR YOU!" Motherfucking _nothing. _Holy fucking shit. Tavros was dead. Not only was Tavros dead, but Gamzee was hearing the fucker's voice in his head. _Holy fuck I need help. I need help._

_**i need to kill**_

_**I NEED TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL**_

The words echoed in his mind, causing him to abruptly reach his hands up to Tavros' throat. Though he was at it for a very long time, he didn't even know. Drowned out in his laughter and the honks echoing madly in his mind, he was unaware of his own actions. Of the flesh-ripping sound he so desired. Of the fact that he was no longer holding a throat, but a severed head. He was unaware of the fact that he was kicking the rest of the body to the side, unaware of the sound of dead bones cracking against a wall. All he knew was that he wanted to kill.

_**i need my miracles**_

_**MOTHERFUCKING ROTTING LOWBLOODS WILL MAKE MY MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES**_

_**their rainbows will make my life complete**_

_**THIS IS THE MOTHERFUCKING DARK CARNIVAL**_

And somewhere along the lines, along with those voices merging into one, he could hear the soft whisper in his head. "_i FORGIVE YOU FOR ALL OF THIS,,, gAMZEE, yOU GOTTA,, uH,, mOTHERFUCKING BE THERE FOR A BRO IN HIS TIME OF NEED,,,, rIGHT,,,?"_

Then it disappeared, leaving only the voices.

The screams.

The honks.

:o)


End file.
